


The Wicked Narrative

by broken_hearted_bard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked (musical)
Genre: Elphaba!Harry, Elphaba/Galinda, F/F, F/M, Galinda!Draco, Gen, Harry Potter in the style of Wicked, Inspired by Wicked, Inspired by Wicked (Musical), M/M, No Boy Who Lived Fame, No Horcruxes, No Voldemort, POC!Euphemia, POC!Harry, POC!Hermione, Some extreme Out of Character-ness for a lot of characters, Voldemort is dead, Wicked (Musical) - Freeform, Wizard of Oz References, alive!Euphemia, alive!James, gryffindor!draco, trans!Draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_hearted_bard/pseuds/broken_hearted_bard
Summary: The Plot of Wicked (the Musical) and Wicked (the book) has been messed with, taken over, and used for this story. If you haven't heard Wicked, and if you haven't read the book, you'll be very lost. But just know this: this is a modern tale of it; all details are NOT the same. I've taken a large amount of liberty with the first Wicked book and the Wicked musical.After a long period of mutual loathing, Harry and Draco eventually become friends.Harry as Elphaba.Draco as Galinda.Cedric as Fiyero, but there will be no romantic connection with Harry.Ron as Boq.Harry isn't aware that he is the one who defeated Lord Voldemort. No one aside from Dumbledore and James know it was actually Harry and not Lily.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory, Euphemia Potter/Fleamont Potter (mentioned), Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, James/Melena, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Ron/Nessarose
Comments: 44
Kudos: 12





	1. No One Mourns The Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco answers some questions.

**_NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED -- MANY YEARS AFTER HOGWARTS_ **

"Do you admit to having a relationship with Dark Lord Potter?" Georgina Puckle, the current Question Master, asked.

"What does that have to do with the Swearing In?" Draco asked.

Georgina leaned forward slightly. "First, we get all of the skeletons, for lack of a better phrase, out of the closet. Then, Religious Minister Thropp-Potter will hold the Swearing In Ceremony. After that, Miss Moon will give you the tour and you'll have time to settle in. This is the way the process works, Lord Malfoy."

Draco took a moment to collect himself. As he settled against the back of the chair, he nodded. "That depends on what you mean by relationship. We were friends, in school. We became friends during our third year at Hogwarts."

"And when did your relationship turn romantic?" Georgina asked.

"Who said it did?" Draco countered.

"It's been widely reported that Dark Lord Potter is who you saved from the bottom of the Lake, during the second task of the TriWizard Tournament. Clearly, he was very important to you," Georgina replied cattily.

"He wasn't a Dark Wizard then, and of course he was important to me. By our fourth year, we were best friends. We were also roommates. And let's not forget -- I didn't choose who Deputy Headmistress McGonagall put at the bottom of that lake," Draco said.

"And are you relieved and glad, as much of the magickal world is, that Dark Lord Potter is dead?" Georgina asked.

"As far as I know, he's a shut-in, a recluse...he's not dead. I mean, the magickal world hasn't heard from him in years, but the Potter Estate holds, and his interests in India are well kept, the Black Castle still stands as does Savitri House in Southland. I think we'd have heard, conclusively, if he was dead," Draco replied.

"Yes, but that doesn't answer the question. Everyone else seems happy that he's dead, or left us, or what have you. Are you?" Georgina asked.

"That's complicated, Miss Puckle. It's complicated because, as I said, we were friends. Dear friends, during our Hogwarts years," Draco responded. "No. I wouldn't be happy if he died. No, I'm not happy that the world hasn't seen him in years and years. But, there's nothing I can do about that and the only thing I really can do is to move on with my life and be the best Prime Minister that I know how to be. Surely, our world deserves that, right?"

Georgina smiled. "Of course. We'll move on."

Draco shifted uneasily. "For the record, he wasn't born wicked. Wicked isn't born, it's made. He had a mother, once -- by all accounts, a beautiful woman who sacrificed herself to save him and who defeated Dark Lord Voldemort. He had a father, regardless of that relationship. A brother, a sister, a stepmother. A godfather, though that ended tragically. My point is...he had a family. People who loved him. Wicked isn't born, it's made. Something happened to him, along the way...and he chose not to turn back from the dark. That's different. It isn't Dark Lord Potter that I was friends with -- that I was close to. Harry was different, back then. Good, even. He saved other people before himself. He was doted on by a grandmother who loved him more than her own life. Whatever happened...it happened to him, and we need to remember that, lest we repeat past events."

Georgina sighed. "Regardless, here we are now -- so, let's continue with the questions..."

Draco answered more questions, but in his mind he kept returning to his Hogwarts days and to the stories and events that even he didn't know the full truth of. No matter what, he mourned the loss of his friend; even if no one else did.

************************


	2. The Roots to the Yellow Brick Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry prepares to go to Hogwarts.  
> The Magickal side of the UK is called Oz in this fic, though its Ministry is located in London (hidden very well by Magick).  
> Wixen -- neutral term for witches and wizards.
> 
>  **bold** is Parseltongue or Another Language.  
>  _ **bold italic**_ is Parseltongue magick.  
>  _italic_ is regular magick/spells.
> 
> (Harit "Harry" James Potter; 11)  
> (James Fleamont Potter) (Harry's father)  
> (Melena Mary Thropp-Potter) (Harry's stepmother)  
> (Nessarose Eta Potter; 9) (Harry's half-sister)  
> (Sheldyn Frexspar Potter; 7) (Harry's half-brother)  
> (Euphemia Savitri-Potter) (Harry's grandmother)

**_AUGUST 31ST 1991_**  
**

Harry looked forward to Hogwarts, but he was also very reluctant to leave his home. He'd be giving up time with **Daadi** , his Grandmother; he'd also be giving up the love and acceptance from his extended family and the rest of the Indian community around him. They lived in Southland, a land of Oz which was the southern-most state of the UK Magical world. Southland was governed by the Savitri family, from which Harry directly descended.

Southland had a very large population of Indian Wixen, as well as a large population of various beings and creatures. Most magick was accepted there, and none of it was considered punishable by law unless it resulted in real harm, mental turmoil or death to an individual. Harry was a Parselmouth, which was rather revered in India and so Southlanders prized it too. Southland followed a lot of Indian customs and traditions and Harry had always felt at home there.

Four months of every year, chosen at random since he'd been a child, he lived in Westland, which was governed by his father -- James Fleamont Potter. In Westland, he avoided Parseltongue and its magick, but he traded that off for time spent with his father and half-sister. To say that he and his stepmother and half-brother didn't get along would be putting it mildly.

Finished packing, Harry left his rooms (sitting room, bedroom, private bathroom, with a large, extended balcony off of the bedroom) in search of his familiar. Chistery was a medium-sized magickal Adder with an electric-blue stripe down the middle of her body. Like Harry, she understood both English and Parseltongue and could understand some Latin but, unlike Harry, she didn't speak a middling level of a variety of Indian languages.

He went down three flights of stairs to get to the main, ground floor and then brandished his wand.

" ** _Saavnimen sa sarsp_** ," Harry intoned. A bright blur of green erupted from his wand and then spread out into the shape of a long, thin thread. The thread wound its way to a door in the corner which, if taken, would lead Harry into the basement.

Harry grinned. He knew exactly why Chistery was in the basement. He raced through the door, down the wide, stone steps and into the enormous kitchen.

The kitchen was beautiful and enormous and also served as the house's floo connections, with its three very tall, wide fireplaces. The kitchen only encompassed one end of the basement, as the rest was divided between storage rooms and the Potions laboratory. House-Elf quarters were on the first floor, much to the wariness of nearly every non-Southlander that had ever visited Savitri House. 

Harry found Chistery warming herself on the stones in front of one of the fireplaces and smiled fondly at her.

" **Should have known you'd be here** ," he said quietly in Parseltongue.

Chistery raised her head, looked up at him and then delicately bowed her head. He waited until she'd slithered over to him and slid up his arm, to nestle in the hood of his robe, before he spoke again, this time in English.

"I'm all packed, and according to **Daadi** , it's time to leave. I'm sorry we have to go back to Father's house, but it's the easiest way to get to Hogwarts. I'm sure Hogwarts will be wonderful, Chis. I'm sure of it," Harry rambled as he walked them back up to the ground floor. On their way back, he made sure to stop and say hello to the House Elves.

He had learned at a young age, through his grandmother's teachings, to treat all Wixen, Creatures and Beings alike -- like people, for they all were people, even if they weren't all human.

Harry paused in the doorway of the living room, taking a moment to just stare at his grandmother.

Euphemia Savitri-Potter sat at the piano in the corner, softly playing Clair de Lune. It had been her husband's favourite, during his life, and Harry often found her playing it on the various instruments throughout the house. It typically meant she was missing him, Fleamont, and even though Harry couldn't understand why she played it when it made her sad, he did think that she had a beautiful way with the piano and he liked hearing it, often, when walking around the house.

He cleared his throat. "Grandmother," he said gently.

Euphemia looked up and beamed a smile at him. "Harit, come, come!" she said, genuinely pleased to see him.

"It's time to go, **Daadi** ," Harry reminded her as he crossed the room towards her.

Euphemia held out her soft hands, her long, dark hair spilling over her shoulder. Her face was creased with age, but her violet eyes were bright with emotion and clear with her well-ordered mind. When she gripped his hands in hers and stood, Harry felt the strength in them.

"Now," she said. "I know you'll be tempted to stay at Hogwarts over the holidays, to escape going to your father's, but you should know...you can come here. This is your home, Harry. It always will be. And it is your proper home. Come here, if you like, instead. We'll do a proper Wixen Yule for the winter break, unlike whatever it is your father and that woman celebrate."

Harry laughed. " **Daadi** , come on. They've been married for almost a decade."

"He moved on too quickly from your dear mother. Lily was the very light in his life. I can't..." she trailed off at the look on her grandson's face. It was an old argument, and she knew she didn't make it easy for Harry to like Melena.

Euphemia shook her head and then reached into the pouch attached at her side and pulled out a handful of coins. She pressed them into his hands. "There's more, as you well know, if you need it. Don't fret, child...Hogwarts will be an amazing time in your life and you always, always have a home here. And, should the Savitri Family fall in the meantime, which is highly unlikely, your Godfather would take you in and provide for you in a heartbeat."

"And Uncle Remus would too," Harry murmured.

Euphemia grinned. "Yes, of course. Have you spoken, recently?"

"He lives three houses down the road, of course we've spoken," Harry replied.

Euphemia sucked in a breath. "What have I said about that attitude?"

Harry winked at her and then grabbed her around the waist in a hug. "I have to go, **Daadi**. It's time. I'll say hello to Father for you. Did you want me to ask about Nessa?"

Euphemia pulled back. She shook her head. "I'll be asking Nessarose myself. I'll even speak to that woman, if I have to."

"If you want Nessa here for the Equinox, then you need to talk to Melena -- first, **Daadi**. Don't go around her. Nessa is Melena's pride and joy. She's prouder of Nessa than she is of anyone, and she loves her more than she loves her own reflection," Harry added unkindly.

"Ha!" Euphemia clapped her hands together and then pulled herself up to her full height. Pointing a finger she said, "You are the best and brightest of us all. It's time my son realized that. I'm so sorry, **piare** , that he still blames you for Lily." 

Harry shrugged. "I was one. It isn't my fault she gave her life for me; I know that, as do most people who find out the story. I can't...I can't help that he hates me for it."

Euphemia knew the details and disapproved of her son's attitude about it so highly that she'd practically raised Harry as her own. James was afraid of Harry's magick, that much was clear, and he blamed the child for Lily's own decisions. Her sacrifice should have been held up to the light, and lauded as an amazing thing which also had rid the world of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Instead, James often punished Harry for outliving Lily. It was the last thing Lily would have wanted, of this Euphemia was sure.

She rubbed Harry's back soothingly for a moment and then gestured at the doorway.

"Now go, go before you're late. He doesn't forgive you easily, for the slightest thing," she said at last.

Harry nodded, hugged her again and then fled back up the stairs to grab his things before he went back down to the Floo.

***

Travel-case in hand, trunk and terrarium shrunk in his pocket, Harry stepped over the ward-threshold at Potter Manor in Westland. The grounds were expansive, but not as expansive, lovely or fountain-rich as the Savitri property.

Harry hefted his case and walked up the path to the front door. He opened it with a tap of his wand and stepped inside. The hallway was long and extremely narrow, a fact that had never ceased to irritate him.

With a small popping sound next to him, Roo appeared at his side. Roo was the most loyal [to him] of his father's House Elves, and he smiled.

"Master Harry is home!" Roo said in an utterly delighted tone.

"Eh, not home, Roo, sorry," Harry said quietly. "Are the Lord and Lady of the Manor home?"

Roo shook his head. "No, Master Harry, your father and stepmother are not present. I believe Lady Thropp is at Temple, with Master Sheldyn and your father is at Court. Mistress Nessarose is upstairs, did you want me to get her, sir?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm really only here to catch the train in the morning, Roo. I'll head up to my room and I'll be in the dining room at six for dinner, okay?"

Roo nodded. "I will have your room dusted and new sheets put on the bed in a mere moment." He snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Harry gave him the time to get those things done by taking his time going the long way around to his room; over to the staircase on the left which led down into the basement, then walking through the kitchen to the little staircase there which led up and up and up. His room was in the West Tower, though it was the only tower that the home had. The quicker way was just going up the stairs in the entry-hall, up to the attic, and then taking the short staircase upwards from the attic.

In his room, which was wide and circular and was comprised of a bedroom and private bath, Harry put his things down. He left the shrunk trunk and terrarium on the table by the front door and placed a half-asleep Chistery in the terrarium he kept by the window. He placed his travel-case on the bench at the foot of the bed and smiled down at the water-toned bed-covers which had replaced the maroon bed-covers he'd had last time he was here.

From his travel-case, he pulled out a small hand mirror. "Sirius Black," he said to the mirror.

After a minute or two, Sirius's face filled the frame.

"Pup!" Sirius cried with glee. "Did you make it in okay?"

Harry grinned. "Yeah, Siri. I'm here and everything. Did you want to come over for dinner, at six? It'd be good to see you."

Sirius's face fell. "I can't, Pup! I'm pretty busy today. But, hey, I'll see you off tomorrow. I'll come by for you around nine and we'll go and meet the train together."

"Yeah, that'd be great. Are Andromeda and Dora there?" Harry asked, a little desperately.

"Yeah, right here, hold on, Pup!" Sirius called as he turned around. The mirror image wobbled and bounced for a few minutes and then Sirius turned back around. Over his shoulder he said, "Your cousin wants to talk to you, get over here!"

Andromeda Black-Tonks and her daughter, Nymphadora, appeared in the mirror.

"Wotcher, Harry," Dora said casually.

"Hello, Harry, dear," Andromeda said gently.

"Hi!" Harry replied. "Could the two of you come for dinner, at six? Sirius says he can't, and I'd really enjoy seeing you."

Dora gave a smile, but then shook her head. "I'm headed in for the night-shift, Harry, but you'll see me, on and off at Hogwarts, okay?"

Harry frowned. "What? Why? What's an Auror doing at Hogwarts?"

Dora laughed. "There's an Auror patrol on the grounds, Harry, so I'll be there for breakfast sometimes, and sometimes for dinner. I'll see you," she said and then she handed the mirror to her mother.

"I am happy to come and have dinner with you, Harry. Will the rest of the family be there?" Andromeda asked.

"I'm not sure when Melena and Shel will be back from Temple. Father is away, at Court, so it's likely he won't be home. Nessa's in her room, so she'll be here," Harry explained.

"I think it's his confirmation tonight, Harry, so I doubt Sheldyn and Melena will be back before morning," Andromeda explained. "I enjoy Nessarose's company at times, so yes, I'll attend dinner. I'm glad you asked. We've missed you around here," Andromeda replied.

Harry nodded. "Okay, I'll see you then." He closed the connection and looked around his room. Whenever he had cause to be here he was shocked with how much he missed his tower, but he also knew it was really the only thing about Potter Manor that he ever missed -- his isolated tower.

*******************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the abuse of Punjabi and any other Indian languages. I don't speak them. Feel free to correct me, NICELY, if you do. Also, feel free to make suggestions for other words if you're fluent in any Indian languages. My theory is that Euphemia's family is from the Northern Punjab region.
> 
> Yes, yes, House Elves are people too and have a mastery of "I" sentences. *Eye roll*


	3. Things Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn about the geography of Oz and its connection to the muggle world.  
> We also learn the other thing that makes Harry different.  
> Harry journeys to Hogwarts and we meet his friends (Padma, Pansy, Daphne, Sally-Anne and Neville).  
> (Unlike in canon, Hogwarts isn't in Scotland. Sorry guys!)  
> 
> 
> **bold** is Parseltongue or Another Language.  
>  ** _bold italic_** is Parseltongue magick.  
>  _italic_ is regular magick/spells.

**SEPTEMBER FIRST 1991**

The next morning, Sirius arrived just before nine to take Harry to the Westland Train Station. The station was the first entrance into Oz from muggle London and many wixen boarded the trains to not only get around Oz, but to also get back to the muggle world. Oz was a parallel universe to the UK and hosted nearly the whole population of the UK's wixen. The magickal world was different in every country. In India, for example, wixen lived quite openly in the majority of places and didn't feel the need to hide much from their fellow Indians -- only great, odd or unlikely displays of magick and magickal talent was hidden from muggle view.

Harry had been to the station only twice before, and never at busy or peak hours; his grandmother had taken him into the muggle world twice and from there they'd been many other places over the course of the ten years since his mother's death.

His arrival at the station, at a peak hour and in time for the train to Hogwarts, caused something of a commotion and Harry ducked his head to get away from the many prying eyes.

He'd managed to forget, over time, that his disfigurement might cause this reaction -- his family was used to his face, as were his friends and the Southlanders. When Dark Lord Voldemort had attacked, at the safe-house his parents had been staying at, he'd been wounded -- and the wound had left scars on the left side of his face. The scarring was white with age, but it cut through his eyebrow, dangerously close to his eye and ended along his temple. There was some additional scarring on his cheek, and a spider web's patch of scarring on his forehead as well. No one was sure how it had happened, and it had taken ages to heal. Harry had never hidden it, and he'd spent long hours as a toddler, staring in the mirror at the lines. He wasn't ashamed of them.

"Just ignorant people, Pup," Sirius commented.

Harry nodded and then he pointed over at a sign above them. "The platform is this way, let's go."

Sirius stepped in front of Harry and blocked him from view as they made their way to the Hogsmeade Platform. Since the Hogsmeade Express's first stop was up in Scotland, the train would be largely full by the time it came through the magickal barrier and arrived in Westland. Although there were train stations in each Land (North, East, South), the Hogsmeade Express didn't stop in them -- it only stopped in Westland, and all Ozians would flock to Westland to board the train to the small town of Hogsmeade.

There were parts of Oz that weren't Lands and didn't have stations, and these parts were smaller and extremely less populated; excepting the Emerald City. Philosopher's Island housed Hogwarts, Emmentine, the small town of Hogsmeade and its station, the tiny town of Droihearth, and a very small selection of Ancient Family Estates (Flamel, Estruess, Zhen, Mircea). Finally, there was the Cobbswell Islands -- which were islands dedicated to farming and farmland. They were governed by Lord Weasley and the Prewett Family; there were a few other families who lived there, but ones who owned ranches or worked the land only.

Emerald City was at the northern-most point of Oz, but it wasn't part of Northland. No, it was its own entity -- the first and only district of Oz. It had been created to be the home of the Queen's Palace, as well as to host any visiting dignitaries. Its purpose was the same today, but no one really knew whether or not Queen Ozma lived there. It had grand sky-scrapers all in green and smaller businesses used to cater to the Royal Family of Oz and any visiting Lords, Ladies or dignitaries from other countries.

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by their arrival at the train.

Sirius helped Harry get his trunk into the luggage compartment and then they hugged goodbye.

"I'll see you over the Yule holidays, Pup," Sirius said softly. "Remus and I were invited to your grandmother's for the duration. I think it's a really good idea to not force yourself to go 'round to your Dad's, okay?"

At Harry's nod, Sirius gave him one last hug. He didn't approve of the way that James treated Harry, or the way in which James so obviously favoured Nessa and Sheldyn, but there wasn't anything he could do about it -- he'd tried hard, in the beginning, but he'd never gotten anywhere with James about it.

Harry boarded the train, Chistery wrapped tightly (but not too tightly) around his arm and his travel-case in one hand. He watched Sirius, for several moments, as the train pulled away from the platform before he went to find his friends.

Padma and Sally-Anne sat across from Pansy and Daphne in a compartment towards the middle of the train.

"Where's Neville?" Harry asked as he stowed his travel-case and sat next to Daphne.

"As near as we can tell," Pansy said. "He got pulled into a conversation with Clementine and Rosalind, and we haven't seen him since."

"The Bergness-Prewett girls can be pretty endless about agriculture," Harry replied with a slight smile.

"Ronald was in there with them for a little while, but he went in search of someone of higher-standing pretty quickly," said Padma.

"Did your sister tell you that?" Harry asked. He knew that Parvati tended towards the more popular circles.

Padma nodded. "Mmmhmm. She's in with someone very upper-crust. I didn't get their name, but they definitely had that polished, shiny look. When Ronald joined them, Vat sent me a note."

At Padma's nickname for her sister, Pansy chuckled. "She hates that and you know it," Pansy said, by way of explanation.

"It fits her," Padma argued. "Vat, vapid, it's like the same thing."

"It isn't the same at all," Sally-Anne commented. "Just because you can use _vat_ as a spell to empty a large container of liquid, doesn't mean it's the same thing as vapid."

Before Sally-Anne could launch into a long explanation that they all knew was coming, Harry interrupted. "Fascinating, Sal, but, um...does anyone know when we might get Neville back? Does he know where we're sitting?"

Daphne shifted around to stare at the compartment door; as her eyes closed, they all collectively held their breath. The Greengrass family had an affinity, and a rare talent, for Mind Magick. After a few moments, she nodded and said, "He knows now. He'll be here soon." She sat back and then looked over at Harry. "Was there some reason you needed him, specifically?"

"No, no, I just wanted all my friends together in one place. I wanted to ask him about his summer, and you, too, Sal," Harry explained.

Sal smiled. "I did miss you this summer, Harry."

Harry smiled back at her. "I had a good summer with **Daadi** , the family, Padma and Daphne, but I missed you as well." He gestured to Pansy. "Missed you, too, you know."

Pansy gave a bland smile, but then winked. "It couldn't be helped. Father had business in Japan, like always, but this time it was important that Eve and I attend."

"Because you'll take over the family interests at seventeen?" Padma asked.

The door to the compartment slid open, preventing Pansy from answering, but they were all pretty aware that was the reason.

"Harry!" Neville said excitedly as he put his travel-case above their heads, put a large potted plant down near the window and then closed the compartment door.

"Neville, good to see you!" Harry returned.

"Looking forward to Hogwarts?" Neville asked as he sat next to Sally-Anne.

"Sure, aside from the possibility of being stared at," Harry replied.

"Stared at? Why would you be stared at?" Neville asked obliviously.

Harry waited a few moments for his friends to remember; he was accepted by them and not treated as a side-show act, and they all seemed easy with him -- as though he didn't have the evidence of that horrific night etched on his face.

"Oh!" Padma exclaimed after several moments of silence. "I...I'm so sorry, Harit, we'd completely forgotten."

"It won't just be the scars, sorry, Harry," Pansy said, though not unkindly.

Harry nodded. "Chistery."

"Pansy's right, Harry," Neville said gently. "Chistery might get much more attention than...well, than your face."

"It's fine, Harry. We don't notice it," said Sal.

"What sort of plant is it this time, Neville?" Daphne asked, changing the subject.

"It's a tree, actually!" Neville said happily. "It's a miniature species of avocado. Rosalind gave it to me. They're growing miniature fruit trees this year."

***

The rest of the train ride went by quickly and soon enough, the train crossed the bridge over Wellspring Canal (the body of water between Oz and Philosopher's Island) and they arrived at Hogsmeade Station. 

The group debarked the train, leaving behind all their luggage for the House Elves. They then boarded smaller trams (eight at a time), that would take them all the way up to the castle.

The castle was huge, much larger than Harry had anticipated, and he wondered, not for the first time, what sort of life he might have there. He didn't say anything though, instead he turned to join the conversation that Neville, Padma, Sal, Pansy, and Daphne were having with Hannah and Ernie.

*******************


	4. Dear Old Shiz (Year 1 - Ch 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Hermione.  
> Canon sorting, aside from Draco.  
> Harry learns of his new roommate.
> 
>  **bold** is Parseltongue or Another Language.  
>  ** _bold italic_** is Parseltongue magick.  
>  _italic_ is regular magick/spells.

The sorting was over and dinner was spread out across the five huge tables in the Great Hall.

Harry was grateful that he'd made it into Gryffindor, because the Hat had wanted to put him in Slytherin -- which was absolutely not acceptable. Gryffindor was the only House his father would accept and so, needs being what they were, Harry had used every bit of cunning he possessed (and some pleading too) to be placed into Gryffindor. Finally, when all else failed, he'd simply said that no other House would do and then he'd asked the Hat to work with him instead of against him.

Somehow, it had worked. So, here he was, sat at the Gryffindor table, during a loud and boisterous first-ever meal at Hogwarts. Sally-Anne sat next to him, with Neville across from him (thank all the gods) and they were also joined by a girl called Hermione whom no one knew (muggle-born, very obviously) as well as Ronald Weasley. The surprising sorting had been Draco Malfoy, of Northland, whose father was a convicted Death Eater -- somehow, Malfoy had ended up in Gryffindor.

His cousin on his grandmother's side, Prisha, was also at Hogwarts this year and although he hadn't seen her on the train, he'd made a deliberate effort to greet her after the sorting, over at the Ravenclaw table. He trusted that Padma, who had also been sorted there, would become close to her, though they were already friendly.

But Malfoy was the question on nearly everyone's minds. What had set the Northlander as a Gryffindor?

Ron leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear. "I think it's to do with his mother. I spent the whole train ride with him and a few others. He's great. Very proper, very kind. I think we'll see great things from him."

Used to Ron being overly impressed by the popular, wealthy and shiny sort, Harry just shrugged.

"Maybe," said Sally-Anne. "Or maybe it's an act and it'll turn out he's rotten. It's our first night. We can't really know."

Ronald's ears went pink. He clearly hadn't intended to be overheard. Harry probably should have told him that his whisper was more like just using an indoor voice. Oh well.

"What do you mean by 'very proper'?" Hermione asked. Of course, she'd read dozens of books and she understood that Oz had a Nobility line and such, but surely that was just history, right? She shifted around on her seat just enough to take a second jacket-potato and then turned her attention to Ronald.

"He's of a Northland Noble Line," Ron explained, but there was a touch of exasperation in his voice. "One of our Royal Families, as it were. His father may be purely evil, but his mother seems lovely. We're related, just a bit, did you know? He conforms to all the proper customs. Very posh."

"What Ronald means," Harry explained patiently. "Is that Malfoy is the next Lord Malfoy of Northland. He'll inherit all of Northland at the age of seventeen, much like I will inherit Southland, when my grandmother passes on -- merlin and all the gods forbid."

"I thought you were from the west counties?" Hermione asked. She ignored, for now, his invocation of 'all the gods'. She knew, from her readings, that many Ozians followed the Old Religions and Old or Ancient Gods. It didn't set well with her, having been raised a good Catholic girl by her parents, but she tried hard to never judge another person over belief systems.

Harry gave a dry laugh, but there was no humor in it. "My father is the Lord and Master, governor for lack of a better term, of Westland. The chances that I'll inherit it are very, very slim. I only live there three to four months out of a year," he said.

"Do you not get on?" Hermione asked, quite bewildered. She couldn't fathom it. Harry, aside from the unfortunate scarring, seemed like such an intelligent, nice boy. Why wouldn't his father like him?

"No," Harry said. "He blames me for my mother's death."

"According to everything I've read, Lily Potter sacrificed herself for her young son and in so doing, defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort. Why on earth would he blame you?" Hermione asked.

"Harry was the 'young son,'" Sally-Anne said. Her eyes narrowed considerably in Hermione's direction and she reapplied herself to her plate.

Neville leaned forward slightly. "We get our schedules in the morning, that's right, right?" he asked, changing the subject.

Harry gave Neville a grateful look and then nodded. "Yes, but I wouldn't get too excited. We aren't allowed to practice all that much magick in our first two years; as you very well know."

Neville nodded.

Hermione paled. "We're not....what!!?"

"Calm down," Ronald said, a little perturbed. He looked around himself in a paranoid fashion. "No need to get in a tizzy. It's all fine."

"Ronald is right, Hermione," said Neville. "My grandmother said that our first two years are really about the basics and core subjects, as well as Ozian History and Magickal History and theory. We will have a couple of practical courses, but we'll be lucky if we succeed in casting any of the magick we're to be taught."

"But that...that's barbaric!" Hermione exclaimed. She pushed her plate away. "I came here to learn magick!"

"And you will, but you have to understand...no matter how cultured and much older we seem, we've been raised that way. We're still just eleven or twelve," Harry added, nodding at Hermione. "We can't practice a great deal of magick yet. But we will. And we'll know, by the time our magick is ready, everything we need to know to be successful at spells, charms, conjuring and the like. We'll get to do a lot, Hermione, you'll see....the spell and charms stuff...it's just small right now. It'll get bigger, and better, in third year."

It was the longest he'd ever spoken to a near stranger and it left Harry exhausted. He excused himself from the table. Neville followed him.

"I think we're supposed to wait for the Prefects, Harry," Neville said quietly.

"I know where the tower is, and I overheard Prefect...er, whoever it was, say the new password. I'm going to find my room and figure out who I'm rooming with and acclimate. I suggest you either do the same, or you find Sal or you head to Ravenclaw to hang out with Padma. I'm tired, Nev," Harry replied.

"No, I'll go with you," said Neville. "I like it best, hanging out with you. You know that. And besides, Sal was occupied with Hermione the moment we left the table." He looked back at the Gryffindor table for a moment.

Harry smiled, he did know it and he appreciated it. There was something so calming about Neville's presence; by his side and in his life. Neville seemed to genuinely care for him, rather than it being a show like the way that Ronald behaved. He was safe with Neville the way he was safe with Padma and Sally-Anne.

He led the way to Gryffindor tower, and gave the first-week password to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Caput draconis," Harry said and the portrait swung open.

"DId your father tell you how to get here?" Neville asked.

Harry nodded. "He was telling Shel stories, and I happened to listen in. Boys are to the left, girls to the right," Harry explained and pointed to the staircases. "I'm pretty sure first-years are the first floor up...but it could be down. You'll find your last name on the door, if its to be yours. There's a bathroom on each floor and also one off of the common room, and you can get to our Head of House's office from the door off the common room as well. I'll see you tomorrow, Neville."

"Wait, Harry, what if we're roommates?" Neville asked as he pulled gently on Harry's arm.

Harry smiled gently but then shook his head. "I'm not that sort of person, Nev."

"What sort?" asked Neville.

"The lucky kind."

"You could be," Neville said reassuringly and then he ducked his head to hide his slight blush.

Harry brushed his hand over Neville's shoulder. "You're such a good friend, Nev," said Harry.

Neville's smile spread from ear to ear and then he excused himself to the loo.

Harry made his way up the first staircase, on the left, and out onto the First Year floor. There were four doors on the left and three doors on the right; at the end the hall widened into a small sitting room and gathering area. Harry went down the hall slowly, checking doors. Two of the doors on the right wouldn't open for him, but the one with a plaque said: Weasley. The last door led to a very spacious bathroom.

The last door on the left said Malfoy and Potter. Harry sighed. Neville's door was next to his, a little ways down, and Harry felt badly for him -- Neville was roomed with Ronald. Finnigan and Thomas were roomed together, as were Crowley and Emil.

Of course he'd be roomed with Draco Malfoy. He pushed open the door and went directly to the right-side of the room, where his things had been set. Considering how quiet and good Chistery had been the entire train ride as well as through the feast, Harry reached in his pocket and pulled out the little bag of treats he kept there.

Harry walked over to his bed and placed her gently on it.

" **Wake up, love, I have a treat for you** ," he said in Parseltongue.

Chistery slid around on the bed for several moments and then raised her head to look at him. " **This day has taken much longer than I thought** ," she hissed.

" **I'm sorry, but you've been so quiet, I worried you were ill** ," Harry replied.

She seemed to stretch herself and then shook her head. " **Not ill. Just not used to all those people. Where is my little house?** "

Harry laughed and offered her a few treats from the little bag. As she busied herself with eating the treats, he set up her terrarium.

"I'm sure the Hogwarts Elves didn't know exactly how to set it up, but it's all ready now, love," Harry said soothingly.

" **I am also ready** ," came Chistery's voice from the floor. 

He lifted her gently into her terrarium and then shut the lid. "You rest up. We'll have a long day of classes tomorrow and you can explore the castle."

Chistery nodded and then wound around one of the larger branches.

Harry went back to his bed and began to unpack.

He turned around at the sound of the door.

"I wasn't prepared for a roommate with a snake," Draco said as he entered their room.

"You'll get used to her," Harry replied.

"It's true, then, that you can talk to her?" Draco asked as he went to his own trunk and began to unpack.

Harry very nearly ignored what Draco had said, but then he relented. "Yes. I speak Parseltongue and can perform Parselmagick."

"It's more common, in India, isn't it?" asked Draco.

"Yeah," replied Harry, unsure of where this was going.

"She's poisonous?"

Harry eyes widened slightly. "Only when she's being deliberate about it. She can bite you without injecting poison, for example."

"She's safe?" Draco looked over at the terrarium suspiciously.

"They wouldn't have allowed her if she wasn't," Harry said, evading the question a little. Of course she wasn't necessarily safe; she was his familiar, not a pet. While she would do as he asked, he didn't control her. If threatened, she would threaten back. If hurt, she'd strike.

"What's her name?" came Draco's voice again. 

"Chistery," replied Harry.

Draco nodded and then took a deep breath. "Is Sangus safe, with her here?"

"Who is Sangus?" Harry asked as he laid down on his bed, his unpacking finally finished.

"My bird," Draco said softly. "She'll be here in the morning. She's a rare bird, very lovely, very smart. She does deliver my post, but she's also...well, she's a friend of mine."

"Your familiar, you mean," Harry said.

"No." Draco shook his head. "Just a loyal companion. Who is also useful. Will...will she be safe, here?"

"What sort of bird is she?" 

"A magickal species of kakapo -- the magickal provides her with the ability to fly," Draco explained.

"She's an owl, then," Harry commented.

"Well, no, but she is a lot like one," Draco responded.

"She'll be fine. Chistery is an Adder, yes, but a magickal species of Adder. She's...she understands Wixen-kind. She wouldn't eat an owl, even if she wanted to. Just tell her it's an owl," Harry said casually.

"Still, though...don't snakes eat birds?" Draco asked.

Harry shrugged. "Some do. Chistery doesn't. Plus...you're talking, what? 60 cm and 4 or 5 kilograms, or thereabouts, if your bird is mature?"

"Er, yes," came Draco's reply.

"Okay, well, Chistery couldn't eat a bird of that size, even if she wanted to. Sangus will be fine."

"Good, that's good to know," Draco said.

Harry rose from his bed and gathered together his shower and night things. At the door, he said, "Don't open her terrarium without my permission and don't feed her. Talk to her like you would a person, if you want to be friendly -- and everything will be fine. She and your bird will get to know each other naturally. Don't worry about it."

He didn't hear Draco's response as he escaped from their room to the loo.

*************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gryffindor Students in Harry's Year:  
> Lavender Brown, Tilly Fletcher, Hermione Granger, Amanda Hooch, Parvati Patil, Sally-Anne Perks, Emma Stewartson, Sophie Roper.  
> Brogan Crowley, Caio Emil, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley.
> 
> Ravenclaw Students in Harry's Year:  
> Lowri Aliyah, Mandy Brocklehurst, Su Li, Padma Patil, Lisa Turpin, Ines Vasquez, Sally Smith, Prisha Naitee.  
> Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Stephen Cornfoot, Kevin Entwhistle, Anthony Goldstein, Oliver Rivers.
> 
> Slytherin Students in Harry's Year:  
> Millicent Bulstrode, Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass, Morag MacDougal, Primrose Montague, Pansy Parkinson, Emma Vane, Alice Tolipan.  
> Vincent Goyle, Gregory Crabbe, Orson Idris, Fergus Ivor, Morrison MacDougal, Pike Moon, Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott.
> 
> Hufflepuff Students in Harry's Year:  
> Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Emilia Dune, Madeline Jones, Meghan Jorkins, Leanne Loughlan, Fay Dunbar, Lily Moon.  
> Justin Finch-Fletchley, Wayne Hopkins, Owen Hughes, Ernie MacMillan, Charles Parker, Zacharius Smith, Roger Malone, Gary Spinks.


	5. Dear Old Shiz (Year 1 - Ch 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to classes; we learn what sorts of classes there are.
> 
>  **bold** is Parseltongue or Another Language.  
>  ** _bold italic_** is Parseltongue magick.  
>  _italic_ is regular magick/spells.
> 
> **I've been updating this one a lot, so you might think I've forgotten my other fics. I haven't, I'm just taking a break to write this one. I want to get this one written and posted before moving back to my WIPs, that way it won't be added to my WIP list. :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Professor McGonagall is Deputy Headmistress and she also teaches Human Transfiguration; in this fic she is not the Gryffindor Head of House any longer.
> 
> No, the staircases don't move. Sorry. :)  
> Hogwarts has 8 Towers (Headmaster, Deputy Head, Divination, Astronomy, Dorm Tower G, Dorm Tower R, Infirmary Tower, Staff Tower) and 10 floors (including the dungeons and the ground floor) and six out-buildings (Hagrid's hut, Quidditch Pitch, Locker Room Block, Boat House, Equipment Shed, Chicken Coop) and six green-houses. Wixen-space is used to accommodate dorms, but it's mostly just an extremely large castle and estate.

The next morning, at breakfast, the entire student body received their class schedules, a detailed map of the school, a list of observed school holidays, a list detailing what clubs and activities the school had and where to join and, finally, a list pertaining to which Physical Education classes were offered.

"Do we need to keep all of these lists on us at all times?" Ronald whined.

"Of course not, Ron," said Percy Weasley; Ron's older brother and the fifth-year Prefect who lived on their dorm floor. He served as sort of a monitor for the first-year boys and a helper too. He often wondered, as he stared disbelievingly at Ron, if he'd ever been as completely frivolous as his brother tended to be; he hoped not. He smacked Ron lightly on the head and then moved on. 

"First years," Percy said, addressing them as a group. "Your deadline for picking your Physical Education Requirement, which you won't be allowed to change until third year, is Friday, the 6th of September. Please submit your selection to Professor Morningstar, our Head of House. She will ensure that your selection is added properly to your schedule. Keep in mind, some of the options will be harder than others and you will be stuck with it for the next two years." He looked around the assembled first-years. "Any questions?"

"Who determines our eligibility to join clubs?" Lavender asked.

Percy nodded. "Either the President of the Club or its Adviser. Club Advisers are usually Assistant Professors, and they can override the Club President if given enough information."

"Is this map accurate?" Brogan asked. He'd noticed how enormous the castle was, but he'd figured most of it was Wixen-Space and not actual construction.

"Yes, of course," came Percy's reply. "I realize it's rare for a Wixen-building to be actual and in reality instead of just made up of Wixen-Space, but this castle has stood for over a thousand years and has been added to over time by each Headmaster or Headmistress. The dormitories and the Great Hall are the only Wixen-Space areas, as far as I know. There may, of course, be others."

"Why are the observed holidays so...odd?" Hermione asked. She was dreading the answer, but she needed to know. She wanted to go home for Christmas and Easter, after all.

"Ah, yes, the muggle-born among us might find the holidays a little confusing. I would be glad to explain it, if you still have questions, after this week of classes," Percy replied. "It will be covered, at length, by one of your courses over the next year."

Not at all appeased with his answer, Hermione crossed her arms and glowered.

"Alright, well, let's go. I'll lead you to your first class before heading to my own. Everyone have their things? Bags? Books? Quill? Parchment? Everyone finished with breakfast?" Percy asked.

There was a series of grumbling responses and nodding and then the first-years collectively got up and followed Percy, rather obediently, to their first class -- The Wheel of the Year with High Priestess Zabini.

***

Harry looked down at his schedule for the floor and room number of the Gryffindors' next class.

"Word, Will and Wand Theory," Neville said quietly. "Should be across from this one, but down the hall."

"Thanks, Neville," Harry responded as he folded up his schedule and map and put them back in his bag. "That wasn't very interesting, was it?"

Neville laughed. "I think they intend these first few lessons to be useful for the muggle-born and for those Wixen not raised in Oz."

"Makes sense, but why couldn't the rest of us opt out? Or at least join the class later in the year, when it'll teach things we don't know?" Harry asked as they headed down the hall.

Neville nodded in agreement.

"Here, it's here," Neville said, pointing at the classroom door. "Professor Wyatt."

Harry led them to a table at the front, where they set their bags down and took out the text and note-taking supplies. After a few moments, the room began to fill up and the table behind them was occupied by Hermione and Sally-Anne.

Padma stopped by Harry's table on her way in. "So glad we have this class together!" she said happily.

Harry grinned. "Just this one today, but, luckily, we have other classes together throughout the week."

"The seating thing is weird though, right? Completely mad," Padma commented after nodding at what Harry had said.

"How we're only allowed to sit with our House, you mean?" asked Neville.

"Yes! It's bizarre. The Hat was all...School Unity! And yet...we're so segregated," Padma explained.

"I think it's more to keep us in some kind of order, rather than to keep us separated, but, yeah, I agree," Harry replied.

"Anyways, this ought to be interesting, see you guys later!" Padma called on her way to a table in the back. Harry was relieved to see her sit down next to Prisha.

***

After a morning of listening to lectures and book-work (reading, note taking), the first- and second-year students filed into the Great Hall for lunch. Lunch was staggered so that not everyone in the whole castle would be at lunch at the same time, considering it was an hour block of time, unlike breakfast and dinner which were both at least two hours, edging towards three.

Lunch consisted of platters of different types of sandwiches and savoury hand-pies as well as a selection of crisps and apple slices. There was also water, juice (pumpkin, apple, orange, cherry) and tea service. All the dishes were colour-coded and labelled, and some had little plaque-cards attached to detail the recipe -- the House Elves, and the school as a whole, were careful about food-allergies or particular diets (such as vegetarian or vegan).

Harry dined on vegetable-filled pitas with hummus and crisps and goblets of apple juice. Neville was eating next to him, trying to get his mouth around a large section of Bookmaker's Sandwich, while also reading through the first chapter of their Potions text.

"I'm pants at potions, honestly," Neville said, after he'd chewed and swallowed. "Just...it's not my best subject. All those animals bits and bobs and plant parts...gives me anxiety."

"Animal bits?" Hermione asked. She'd read the text, of course, but she'd sort of hoped the ingredient lists were some sort of joke or euphemism.

"I love potions," Sal commented. "But let's not talk about it while we eat, alright?" She glanced down the table a little and then nudged Harry. "Er, seems like Parvati is trying to get your attention."

Harry slowly looked over in Parvati's direction. "Yeah. I don't know why and I think there's more important things to do at lunch. It couldn't be urgent, could it?"

"Likely not," Neville muttered. "It's always some gossipy thing with her." He rolled his eyes. He'd liked Parvati for a while, when he'd first met her at Harry's house a few summers before, but now...her need to gossip and also to predict awful events, well...it just grated.

"Or some appalling prediction," Harry commented.

"And it's not even like it is with Luna," Sal said. "I mean, at least with Luna, you know she's in the beyond. You know it's a legitimate thing, even if it makes no sense. With Parvati, it's part of some game. Her and Lavender just eat that stuff up."

"Who's Luna?" Hermione asked.

Sal grinned. "She's a year younger, she'll be at Hogwarts next year. She's my best mate. Comes from a line of Seers, on her mother's side," she explained proudly. She only wished Luna could have come this year.

"Oh. You don't really believe in that, though, do you? I mean...divine intervention is one thing, but...Seers? Oracles? Psychic phenomenon? It's just a lot of hooey," Hermione said.

"Wait until you meet Luna," Sally-Anne said. She wasn't offended. She'd noticed, over the last two days (they were roommates), that Hermione had trouble accepting magick, even though she was magickal. It must be the muggle, Catholic upbringing. 

"You'll change your mind," she added and then she rose from her spot at the table. "I'm finished eating, so I'm going to head to Potions early. I'll see you all down there."

***

Potions was a long block with the Slytherins. Professor Ravens was nice and he explained things well, but having two hours of Potions (lecture and note-taking) was just exhausting. They learned more about the ingredients and methods than Harry had known before, but they weren't going to be brewing until Friday.

According to Professor Ravens, Mondays classes would always be lecture; understanding the brewing and its ingredients, prepping ingredients that could be prepped ahead of time and taking copious notes on method and history.

Professor Ravens felt the 2-hour lecture each week would better prepare them for the actual making of the potion; Harry didn't agree. He would rather have just been thrown at the potion and allowed to work it out for himself.

Neville, on the other hand, was very pleased to know they'd get in a great deal of work before actually being set upon to make the potion. Harry knew that no matter what, his own talent at potions would at the very least compensate for any disasters that Neville was likely to accidentally throw at their station or their potion.

Professor Ravens had been clear that there would be brewing days on Wednesdays and Fridays, but that some weeks only Fridays would see brewing -- for easy potions that could be completely accomplished in the two-hour time period.

Harry hoped they had a lot of 2-potion weeks; he really looked forward to brewing.

The one bonus about having the class with Slytherin was getting to see Pansy and Daphne during class. Because they were encouraged to move around the room, looking at ingredients and familiarizing themselves with the layout and with where all the supplies were (at least for this first lesson), Harry spent a good ten minutes at Pansy and Daphne's table, catching up.

He'd relayed the conversation to Neville, who'd been pleased, as well, to have at least one class with his friends -- even if the rest of the Slytherins weren't very friendly. Harry knew that the reputation for Slytherin house was dark and bad, but he also knew it was largely undeserved. Had his father not been keen to disown him over it, Harry would have allowed the Hat to place him there.

***

After Potions, they had Basic Spell Casting with Professor Matthews. The first lesson consisted of learning about the elements of a spell and how to cast properly. Then, finally, they were able to tackle a little bit of magick for the first time all day -- they were tasked with performing the Levitation Charm. They'd have until Wednesday to fine-tune their work and figure out the way in which magick worked best for them and then, on Wednesday, they'd be expected to perform the charm accurately and adequately.

Harry was excited about it, but he also knew that these small, everyday charms and spells would lead up to bigger and larger incantations and rituals and he did wonder how long it might be before he could explore and experiment with that sort of magick, rather than the Wanded sort they were learning now.

***

After Basic Spell Casting, the students dropped their things off in their dorms and then headed to a long and leisurely dinner.

Harry supped on roast vegetables and potatoes, stewed beans and greens, as well as a large salad. He also had several cups of tea and at dessert he had two slices of treacle tart.

Finally, the day was over and Harry retired to his room. He had meant to just grab what he needed to work on and then head down to the common room to socialize while he worked, but once he was in his room he wanted nothing more than to work in the quiet and also trade stories with Chistery -- who had been exploring the castle for part of the day.

******

First Year Classes  
Breakfast 6:00 a.m. to 8:45 a.m.

Mondays, Wednesdays  
9:00 a.m. - 10:00 a.m. The Wheel of the Year (Professor Zandorra Zabini; with Hufflepuff)  
10:15 a.m. - 11:15 a.m. History of Oz (Professor Demetri Demmodovff; with Hufflepuff)  
11:30 a.m. - 12:30 p.m. Word, Will, Wand Theory (Professor Abeline Wyatt; with Ravenclaw)  
12:40 p.m. - 1:40 p.m. Lunch (with the second-years)  
1:55 p.m. - 3:55 p.m. Potions (Professor Edvard Ravens; with Slytherin)  
4:10 p.m. - 5:10 p.m. Basic Spell Casting (Professor Paisley Matthews; with Hufflepuff)  
5:30 p.m. - 7:45 p.m. Dinner  
7:45 p.m - 8:45 p.m. Free Time  
9:00 p.m. Lights Out  
9:15 p.m. Bed Checks  
10:00 p.m. Castle Curfew

Tuesdays, Thursdays  
9:00 a.m. - 10:00 a.m. Object Transfiguration (Professor Helen Billingsly; with Ravenclaw)  
10:15 a.m. - 11:15 a.m. Literature I (Professor Cole Lewis; with Slytherin)  
11:30 a.m. - 12:30 p.m. World Geography (Professor Baird Afton; with Ravenclaw)  
12:40 p.m. - 1:40 p.m. Lunch (with the second-years)  
1:55 p.m. - 3:15 p.m. Mathematics I (Professor Aturi Chiyoko; with Hufflepuff)  
3:30 p.m. - 5:00 p.m. Physical Education Course (Madam Hooch or Similar; Mixture of Houses)  
5:30 p.m. - 7:45 p.m. Dinner  
7:45 p.m - 8:45 p.m. Free Time  
9:00 p.m. Lights Out  
9:15 p.m. Bed Checks  
10:00 p.m. Castle Curfew

Fridays  
9:00 a.m. - 10:00 a.m. Sexual Education and Health (Professor Bellamy Aviar; with Hufflepuff)  
10:15 a.m. - 12:15 p.m. Defensive and Offensive Magick (Professor Remus Lupin; with Slytherin)  
12:30 p.m. - 1:30 p.m. Lunch (with the second-years)  
1:45 p.m - 3:45 p.m. Potions (Professor Edvard Ravens; with Slytherin)  
4:00 p.m. - 5:10 p.m. Herbology (Professor Pomona Sprout; with Ravenclaw)  
5:30 p.m. - 7:45 p.m. Dinner  
7:45 p.m - 8:45 p.m. Astronomy (Professor Aurora Sinistra; with Hufflepuff)  
9:30 p.m. Lights Out  
9:45 p.m. Bed Checks  
10:45 p.m. Castle Curfew

********************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gryffindor Students in Harry's Year:  
> Lavender Brown, Tilly Fletcher, Hermione Granger, Amanda Hooch, Parvati Patil, Sally-Anne Perks, Emma Stewartson, Sophie Roper.  
> Brogan Crowley, Caio Emil, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley.
> 
> Ravenclaw Students in Harry's Year:  
> Lowri Aliyah, Mandy Brocklehurst, Su Li, Padma Patil, Lisa Turpin, Ines Vasquez, Sally Smith, Prisha Naitee.  
> Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Stephen Cornfoot, Kevin Entwhistle, Anthony Goldstein, Oliver Rivers.
> 
> Slytherin Students in Harry's Year:  
> Millicent Bulstrode, Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass, Morag MacDougal, Primrose Montague, Pansy Parkinson, Emma Vane, Alice Tolipan.  
> Vincent Goyle, Gregory Crabbe, Orson Idris, Fergus Ivor, Morrison MacDougal, Pike Moon, Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott.
> 
> Hufflepuff Students in Harry's Year:  
> Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Emilia Dune, Madeline Jones, Meghan Jorkins, Leanne Loughlan, Fay Dunbar, Lily Moon.  
> Justin Finch-Fletchley, Wayne Hopkins, Owen Hughes, Ernie MacMillan, Charles Parker, Zacharius Smith, Roger Malone, Gary Spinks.


	6. The Wizard and Shiz (Year 1 - Ch 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a tiny bit about the politics of Oz and we see Friday's classes.
> 
> Sally-Anne = Sal. I use them interchangeably.  
> Shiz = Hogwarts
> 
>  **bold** is Parseltongue or Another Language.  
>  ** _bold italic_** is Parseltongue magick.  
>  _italic_ is regular magick/spells.

**_FRIDAY 20TH SEPTEMBER 1991_ **

"So, what you're saying is that Headmaster Dumbledore is basically in charge of Oz until Queen Ozma comes of age, but that Prime Minister Fudge has raised Ozma since she was orphaned as an infant and that's why he keeps getting re-elected," Sophie said. She'd sat down at this end of the table, instead of a bit further up with Brogan, Caio and Emma, in order to get some help with her History homework. It was due before the end of the day, to be turned in to the Professor's office.

"Yes," Hermione said. "Headmaster Dumbledore is the Chief Warlock of Oz's governing body. He's also Leader of the Magickal Made Party, which is half of Parliament."

"And the Parliament meetings take place in Muggle London, and Parliament makes up the rules and regulations for the UK Magickal World that is outside of Oz," Sophie stated, gesturing with a slice of toast. She didn't understand why it was so complicated, but she was grateful that Hermione understood.

"Exactly," Hermione confirmed.

"Is it weird that we don't see him? I mean, he's the Headmaster?" Sophie asked.

"It makes sense. Deputy Headmistress McGonagall takes care of the school and does more duties than is strictly her job, in order to compensate," Hermione explained. "He's just so busy, being Chief Warlock and all his other titles. Can you imagine?"

As Sophie shook her head, her eyes a little wide, Sally-Anne gave an indelicate snort.

"No, it doesn't make sense in the slightest," Sally-Anne argued. "The Head job should be given to someone else, someone with the time to dedicate to the school. Like McGonagall. And her current job should be given to someone else as well, like Flitwick or Snape - someone who has been here, who has gone through the steps. Or, Merlin, even Morningstar would do well in that role, as much as I don't like her."

Hermione sighed and was just about to speak when Neville interrupted.

"Everyone sort of calls him The Wizard. Not to his face, or anything. But...in Oz families, we all sort of refer to him as The Wizard, and even sometimes the Great and Powerful Dumbledore," Neville said as his face turned a light shade of pink.

Sophie giggled and then scribbled some things down on her edited essay. "Thanks. I'm going to finish this at lunch and then get it turned in. Or maybe I'll have time during Health. That class is just so...weird and boring." She gathered her plate and bag and moved down the table to her regular spot.

"Weird and boring?" Harry asked.

"Must have something to do with her being muggle-born," Sally-Anne commented.

Neville shrugged. "What do you think, Hermione?

Hermione went pale and then nodded. "It's a weird class, for sure. I don't really understand why I need to know about your reproductive health and not just my own. I also don't understand telling us so much stuff about...about...uh...you know..." she trailed off.

"Sex?" asked Harry.

Neville frowned. "It's a natural part of life. It's something we need to know about. And besides, do you really want a partner, later in life, who doesn't know anything about your working parts or how it all is supposed to go?"

"I'm twelve," Hermione said uncomfortably. "I don't need to know any of that until I'm at least sixteen. It's all useless right now."

"And this from the girl desperate to know everything," Sally-Anne commented.

"Right, well, breakfast is over and we need to get to class. We all have a lot to do today to prepare for the coming holiday," Harry said, changing the subject.

Neville and Sally-Anne rose with Harry, to head with him to class. Hermione hung back. They waited for her, for a moment, before she shook her head and they carried on.

"She's so..." Neville trailed off, hesitant to say anything negative about another person.

"Odd," Sal supplied.

"Stuffy, at times," Harry added.

"But we all like her, don't we?" Neville asked.

"Of course," said Harry. "We wouldn't include her so often if we didn't. She does need to get on-board with the traditions of Oz, though."

Today was the last day of classes until the 24th. The whole of the school was going on holiday in order for the many, many Wixen to celebrate Mabon, the Fall Equinox. School wouldn't resume until 10:00 a.m. on the 24th of September; it would be more of a lecture and practical day rather than regular classes. Regular classes would resume on the 25th.

Hermione had seemed particularly troubled by the holiday, and she'd even asked if she could stay at school over the short break. The answer was no, of course, but she still seemed bewildered and hesitant about explaining it to her parents. In order to make it easier for her, Ron had invited her to spend the few days with him and his family over on the Cobbswell Islands. Hermione had taken him up on his offer, but it bothered Harry that she'd been so set against just telling her parents and going home for the 3 days.

"It was nice of Ron, considering they aren't close," Neville commented as he sat down at the end of their table in the Health classroom.

"It saved me from having to ask her over," Sal muttered. "I like her, but, by all the gods, my family goes all-out for Mabon. She'd have been uncomfortable, at best."

"The Hillen-Perks know how to throw a Mabon party, that's for sure and certain," Harry said lightly.

"As long as my mother is in charge of the circle," Sal said with a little laugh.

Professor Aviar entered the classroom a moment later and they turned their attention to her. Today's lesson was reviewing the things they'd learned for the last two weeks, rather than piling anything new on before the short break and Harry appreciated it -- other classes wouldn't take it so easy on them, for the day.

***

Harry'd had quite the surprise upon entering Defensive and Offensive Magick for the first time, two weeks prior. He hadn't been expecting the long-time family friend, Remus Lupin, to be the Defense teacher, but there he'd been. Harry had thought, originally, that the notation on his schedule was a mistake -- after all, he'd not seen Remus around the castle the whole of that first week, until Friday morning.

It turned out that Remus had been deliberately avoiding areas where Harry would be, in an effort to surprise him. 

Since then, the class had been a lot of fun and very, very practical. There wasn't a ton of book-work in Remus's class. There was note-taking during lectures and then the practical application of Defensive and Offensive Magick. It was very enjoyable for a more hands-on learner, like Harry, but he understood why Neville and Hermione weren't thrilled with the class.

The lesson with the Boggart had put a damper on Harry's desire to learn Defensive Magick, but it was okay because, afterward, Remus had pulled him aside and dealt with the issue calmly. Harry's Boggart had been his father -- in various states of angry -- and when he hadn't been able to turn it into something funny, it had shifted and latched onto another fear (his grandmother's death).

Today, the first hour of the lesson was on Cap-Dwarfs or Red Caps (Caps for short) -- their history and habits as well as ways to defeat them without magick. The students took notes, answered questions and then for the second hour they were divided into pairs to try to defeat a Red Cap with magick (hex or charm).

"Remember, Caps like to mislead travelers, so if you can mislead your Cap, even better. Additionally, do try to remember to not actually hurt them. In the wild, if you're travelling and come across a tribe of Caps or even just one at all, do your absolute best and whatever you have to do in order to survive. But here, in our classroom and in the hall next door where we face these beings...they have elected to come here. This is a relationship that I maintain with this particular tribe of Cap-Dwarfs; let's honour that relationship by not causing actual harm," Remus said before he led the class into the adjoining room.

The room was long and not very wide; it was set up as more of a dueling chamber than a chamber to face different beasts or creatures or beings, but it did the job.

Remus paired them up; he tended to pair a Gryffindor with a Slytherin rather than keeping them all with their own Houses. This was the only class in which Harry had the opportunity to be paired with a Slytherin friend of his, and so far he'd been lucky. He'd paired with Pansy during the first class and Daphne during the second. Now, he was paired up with Alice, but he figured it'd be fine. He was happy to see Neville paired with Daphne -- Daph would be kind.

Harry and Alice faced down the Cap-Dwarf. Rather formally, it removed its blood-stained cap and bowed.

Harry smiled gently and bowed his head back at it and Alice followed suit.

" **Gerrut ent** ," the Cap muttered, in Cap-Dwarvish.

Harry nodded his head to indicate he understood what was being said. He did know a few words in Dwarvish, and from that he could extrapolate what the Red Cap might mean, but really, he didn't speak any sort of Dwarvish.

The room darkened and conjured-fog spread across the ground. The Cap braced itself and stomped its feet. Boggy ground sprang in a circle around the Cap, including where Harry and Alice were standing. Harry resisted the urge to grin; he really, really loved magick.

"Alice, you're first," Harry said quietly.

Alice stepped forward, swinging her extremely long, black hair over one shoulder. " _Confundus_!" she cried as she brandished her wand.

***

Lunch was welcome most especially that day as the first-year Gryffindor and Slytherin students would face a two-hour brewing class after. 

In Potions, they brewed the Hiccough Cure Elixir -- from start to finish. It was easier to do than Harry had thought, but that was largely due to the four hours of prep they'd had during the week. Harry and Neville paired up right away, leaving Sally-Anne with Emma and Hermione with Sophie. If Harry glanced around the room to see who the other Gryffindors were working with, he didn't make it obvious. If his eyes lingered for a few moments past propriety on Draco and Ron, he admitted it only to himself.

Harry handed their water-beaker to Neville and gestured to the row of sinks at the left side of the classroom. "Remember, just the ones on the left, and about 475 ml, okay, Neville?" The sinks at the very back of the room were only for washing hands and cauldrons.

Neville nodded and took the beaker with him to the sterilized-and-pure-water sinks.

Harry took the time to purify and sterilize all their tools and to arrange the ingredients they'd prepped earlier in the week in order of when each would go into the cauldron. He then sliced the lemons into neat, precisely thin slices and used the pestle and mortar to grind a bit of Hartshorn antler. He also set out a tiny tube of Sodium bicarbonate and a teeny, tiny, long-handled silver spoon to measure it out with when the time came.

When Neville came back, he poured the water into the standard-size-1, pewter cauldron already on the burner and set it so that it would come to a boil. Done with that task, Neville pulled the text closer to him and sat down on the bar-stool.

"So, we add the lemon juice first and then the Hartshorn?" Neville questioned.

Harry gently stirred the boiling water widdershins and nodded. As he added the lemon juice, he lowered the heat so that it would gently simmer.

"And we have the peel all grated already, in this little baggy here, but we don't need it or the bicarb until the end," Neville added.

"Exactly right, Neville," Harry confirmed. "Now, hand me the eucalyptus oil. The lemon juice is combined, as is the Hartshorn, so the eucalyptus is the next step." He accepted the little bottle from Neville and then squeezed exactly two drops from its little stopper into the potion, while Neville stirred widdershins.

Next, they added one drop of lavender oil and the lemon slices and then let the mixture boil for four minutes before lowering the temperature once again.

Slowly, Harry brought the temperature back up to a boil and added ground Papaya seeds and a sprinkle of Cayenne Pepper, stirring quite quickly. Once that step was completed, they dialed the heat back once again.

"Now the ice," Harry murmured. They added circular pieces of ice, one piece at time, until they'd lowered the temperature to where it needed to be -- Neville manned the thermometer. The next ingredients added were a bit of Cobbswell weed and a glug of watermelon juice, and then a sprinkle of blue-fairy powder and a dash of green essence.

Finally, Harry stirred in the grated peel and Neville evenly sprinkled in the bicarb.

At this point, they stopped any stirring, turned the burner off and then dropped in one eucalyptus leaf. As it sunk to the bottom, they held their breaths in the hopes that the magickal ingredients (Hartshorn, Cobbswell weed, fairy powder, green essence) had mixed accurately with the non-magickal ingredients and that they'd followed all directions properly. If brewed correctly, the solid ingredients (the lemon slices, the Cobbswell weed, and the single eucalyptus leaf) would dissolve, completely, into the liquid.

They needn't have been worried. Their potion turned out well, one of the best in the class -- second to Pansy and Daphne, just ahead of Hermione and Sophie. Sal and Emma came in fourth.

***

This week, in Herbology, they were in the classroom instead of in the greenhouse. Harry felt a little relieved, because Potions had been long and he was tired. Being in the Herbology classroom meant taking notes and doing reading, instead of the manual labour of gardening and tending and in some cases pacifying various plants, herbs, shrubs and trees.

***

Finally lessons were over for the day and everyone could clean up, grab a bite to eat, and then the majority of the students would head for the train and go on to other parts of Oz; to go home. Harry and his friends wouldn't get home until very, very late, but it would be worth it, especially for Harry, to wake up on Saturday morning at home.

*********************


	7. No One Mourns The Wicked (Pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see some more of Georgina's interview with Draco.  
> Short chapter -- just setting up a few things.

**_NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED -- PT. 2 -- Many Years After Hogwarts_ **

"It's time then, I think, to discuss your children," Georgina said. The interview had already spanned more than an hour and she still felt like she hadn't gotten to the center of any potential issues. It was her job, her sworn duty, as Head of the Press, to be able to come out ahead of any and all events, issues, scandals or questions. While she wasn't Head of Communications, she was in charge of the Press Secretary and she helped craft the overall message of Lord Malfoy's administration.

"No." Draco smiled thinly. "Sorry, Georgina. My children are off-limits, entirely. I'm pretty sure I made that clear at the first staff meeting. Direct orders are for all press to stay away from my children, at all costs."

Georgina gave a little sigh. "Yes, we've given the press strict instructions, and they aren't to bother, follow, harass or otherwise speak to your kids. I understand, Prime Minister, but that's not what I'm after here. What I need is for you to answer a couple of key questions for me so that I may deal with the fall-out if anyone else discovers the answers. I'm not here to make life difficult for you or your children; quite the opposite."

Draco rubbed a hand lightly over his face, stopping to rub at his temples with his fingertips. He sighed and let his hands fall into his lap. "What's the question, Miss Puckle?"

"Well, it's three-parts, but they're the same...so...Who is Lyra's mother? Who is Arina and Fallon's mother? Finally, who is Augustus's mother?" Georgina asked, poised to write down the answers.

Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Honestly, was the magickal world so very limited in its thinking that it could think of no other way for magickal people to have children than simply a mother and a father? He knew he'd have to answer the question at some point, but he wasn't happy to. His children were immensely important to him and it was equally important that their lives be kept private.

"They have no mother," Draco said, after several moments of tense silence. "I will go so far as to say...I was honest in the campaign about my identity. I have never hidden the fact that I'm gay. And in so saying, I will additionally give the only answer to this question that I will ever give. Can you think of no other way that two men, magickal men, could, between them, have children? I can, at this very moment, think of four ways currently, magickally available."

"So one of you did carry them!" Georgina announced, happy to have that mystery solved.

Draco nodded. "Of course." He didn't elaborate, and he had no intention of doing so. He'd carried his children -- the first pregnancy had been hard, so hard (both the carrying and the birth); the second pregnancy with the twins (Arina and Fallon) had been dangerously short, but the girls had thrived after it. The last pregnancy had been vastly easier and the birth of his son, Augustus, had gone smoothly.

"Do you think you'll have other children, then?" Georgina asked.

Draco shook his head. "No. I, very honestly, think that four is quite enough, as does their other parent. I intend to focus my time and commitment on my position as Prime Minister and I will give everything I can to my children as well."

"It's the same parent, then, for all four children?" she asked, rather excitedly.

"Yes," came Draco's reply.

"Someone you were with at school?" Georgina asked, a little slyly.

Draco gave a short laugh. "After school," he responded. Which wasn't strictly true, but he had no intention of giving her any more details than he already had.

"And so...Lyra is currently at Hogwarts, is that correct?" Georgina asked.

"Yes, and I sincerely hope these questions will be the last of this nature, Miss Puckle. I don't want details about my family or my children out there for public consumption," Draco cautioned.

"I don't release my notes to the press, sir," Georgina defended. "I'm simply trying to put a picture together -- we do need to be prepared."

At Draco's nod, she continued. "And Arina and Fallon will join her there in two years' time?"

"Yes, but they're three years apart," Draco corrected. "Augustus is two years behind the twins."

"11, 8 and 6, respectively," Georgina replied.

"No, Lyra is a second-year." Draco smiled fondly for a moment, recalling Lyra's first year at Hogwarts, in his head.

"12, 9, 7," she corrected herself.

Draco nodded.

"Very well. A final question, then, about your family..." Georgina said.

Draco gestured for her to continue.

"Should we be expecting their other parent...their other father...to make waves in the press about them? I mean to say...was there a messy divorce or will there be a messy divorce?" Georgina asked.

"Their father and I are not divorced, nor are we ever planning to be," Draco said quietly. "However, I feel I should correct your assumption. We aren't married. We're bonded, but not married. So, there's no paperwork and no records. We chose to bond, and we are still bound. We have no intention of dissolving the bond, at any point."

"Oh! Well. That's a different matter. So...will you be dating other people, then, since you aren't wed?" Georgina asked.

This time, Draco did roll his eyes. "I'm in a committed, monogamous relationship, Miss Puckle. We're bonded and together -- and intend to remain so. No, I won't be dating."

"Alright. Will he and the children be moving into the Minister's Apartment?" she asked, a little unsure.

"No. They won't be living here," Draco replied, his voice flattening out into more of a monotone.

"Okay. I think that's everything about that, then...are you sure you wouldn't rather disclose who their other father is?" she asked, a bit cheekily.

"Are we quite finished?" Draco asked, annoyed. "I don't want to sit here answering questions all day when there are other things to get done."

"We're almost done, sir," Georgina said quietly. "Just one more area to cover -- about your father. Then, Religious Minister Thropp-Potter will come in for the Swearing In, which will be broadcast on Wixen-Tube as well as on Wixen-Air, and then Miss Moon will collect you for the tour."

"Great. Let's get on with it then, this is tedious," Draco replied. He didn't want to answer questions about his father, but he would if it would get all of this over with. Shouldn't she have known the answer to most of these questions already? He'd answered several of them (though not all) during the campaign.

"How do you feel about your father's recent death?" Georgina asked the hard question first.

"I feel fine about it. I mean...he was my dad and I'm grateful to exist in the world, but...my mother raised me since I was a toddler, on her own but surrounded by her family -- the Blacks and the Black-Tonkses. I didn't really know my dad. I never visited him in prison, I never wrote to him, and as far as I know he never contacted me either. I wish he would have lived to see some of the coming reforms, but...I'm glad he didn't get executed or kissed, that's for sure," Draco responded.

"Would you have released him?"

Draco sighed and then nodded. "It's been more than thirty years since the fall of Dark Lord Voldemort. He'd served his time, as have others. Given some precautions, and some restrictions placed on their magick, there isn't any reason to keep former Death Eaters locked up; unless they've re-offended."

"You plan to release people?" Georgina asked.

"Let's not get into policy. You're aware, already, of my stances, how I've voted and what I've pledged. Were there other questions about my dad?" Draco said, evading the question.

"Not really, sir." Georgina looked through her notes for a few moments and then looked back up. "Nothing more need be said, at this time, sir."

"Great, good. Call in Sheldyn, and let's get this over with," Draco replied as he stood to head into the Throne Room.

**************************


	8. Dear Old Shiz (Year 1 - Ch 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's POV, catching up with Draco.

**_TUESDAY, 17TH, DECEMBER_**

Draco wondered idly why he was friends with his group of gossiping sycophants -- and then he remembered. Ron, Lavender and Parvati were really very fond of him, in their own way. They liked him for his nobility and fortune of course, but they also just seemed to like him -- at least now. Meghan, Wayne and Gary seemed to only like him for his nobility and fortune, and Draco tried really hard to ignore that. They were the only group of students who seemed to like him; who wanted him around and paid attention to his every word and movement. If it continued through the years, well...he'd be like a God to them.

He missed his friends. His true friends; Theo, Pike, Greg and Ines. They didn't go out of their way to avoid him, or anything, but they weren't friendly either. With Theo, Greg and Pike, he understood. They were Slytherins and he was a Gryffindor. But with Ines, he just missed her. He missed their easy friendship, from growing up together.

It was Tuesday night, the evening before they would all leave for the nearly three weeks of Yule Holidays. Draco sat at a table in the library, surrounded by books and papers, trying to study. Mostly, he was just lost in his thoughts. He really, and very dearly, missed his friends, his family and his family-home.

The chair across from him scraped back. "You're usually in here on Saturday mornings. I've been looking for you everywhere. Is it alright if I sit down?" came a delicate, but heavily accented, voice.

Draco looked up, into the face of his long-held childhood friend. He struggled with the desire to grin at her. "Ines. Of course! Of course you can sit down!"

As she sat, she put her book-bag on top of the table. "I owe you an apology, Draco," she said softly.

Draco nodded. "I understand, with Theo, Greg and Pike. I mean, I miss them, but I get it."

"They can't be seen being friends with a Gryffindor," Ines responded. "But, with me...I...I'm so sorry."

"You just abandoned me. We knew, years ago, I might be a Gryffindor. You're a Ravenclaw, Ing!" Draco accused. They called her Ing, those that knew her well, because she was Ines Graciela Vasquez -- Ing had always just seemed to fit her.

Ines wrung her hands, a sure sign of stress and anxiety, and took a shaky breath. "It wasn't the sorting." She fiddled with the strap of her bag for a moment and then, finally, looked up. "It was the way you seemed pleased, or even proud, of how Weasley and Brown and the Other Patil all...fawn over you, all the time. Those Puffs and that one Ravenclaw, ugh, are in on it too. And you seemed so happy about it." 

"We've been friends since we were toddlers, Ing. You couldn't possibly, really believe that I'd be after all that simpering and kissing-up and...fawning all over me, could you?" Draco asked, exasperated.

"I'm sorry, Draco. Over the last few weeks I...I could see that you missed us. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have just assumed, I should have come to you and talked about it, like always." She reached across the table and grabbed his hand.

Draco sighed and turned his hand over, grabbing hers back palm-to-palm. He felt a keen sense of relief at her grip. She'd always been a really tactile friend, and he hadn't realized until just that moment how much he'd missed it. "It's forgiven. Forgotten. We'll be friends again, now, right?"

Ines smiled. "I won't go off and leave you again. I promise."

"Good. Well, then I'll have to introduce you to the flock, but...you'll be nice and we'll....what?" he cut himself off at the look on her face.

Ines laid her other hand over-top of their clasped hands. "I'm not going to fall into your group of mad-whispering sycophants, Draco. So, yes, you can introduce me...but I won't hang out with them. I'm sorry. I'll come hang out with you every Saturday morning when you're here, in the library. I'll say hello and be friendly in the halls and in classes. We'll go back to being ourselves, absolutely. I am coming over for your Yuletide party, like always. But, no, I won't be folded into your new crowd. Okay?"

Draco nodded. He understood her displeasure about it and, even if he'd dearly missed her, he knew she wouldn't really fit in among his new...friends. "I understand. But...we'll be friends...and you'll not avoid me anymore, and that's what matters."

Ines let out a long, slow breath. "Yes. Of course. I'll also talk to Theo and Pike for you. I'm not speaking to your little minion, though; you know we can't stand each other."

"Greg has been given orders by his father to no longer speak to me," Draco said sadly. "It's okay. I understand it. Even though they live in what will one-day be my Land, Northland...we'll be on different sides of the war if the Death Eaters ever rise up again. Don't worry about Greg. He'll either reject his father's wishes, or he won't."

Ines nodded. "I'm sorry, for you, that it is that way."

Draco sighed. "It's the way it's always been, with Greg. I'll be okay. I...I really miss Theo and Pike though. I missed you so much, Ines. You three cut me off so completely, so swiftly."

"I'm sorry, Draco. Really, I am. I'm back now. I'm here, now," Ines replied. She pulled her arm back and began removing text books and supplies from her bag. "I think Pike will come around, after the do at your Manor. I mean, he still speaks to his sister, doesn't he? And she sorted Hufflepuff. They're not close, as they once were, these last three months saw to that, but...I think he'll come around, on his own. I'll have a few words with him about it, though. Theo....I don't think the sorting is what Theo is sad or angry about, though, so I'll talk to him...but you might have to approach him yourself."

She glared at Draco for a few moments and then wagged a finger at him. "It's not like you've approached any of us, you know."

"I didn't know how. I didn't know what to say. You all seemed so angry, about my sorting. I can see, now, that it wasn't only that -- but, honestly, we knew I'd get some of this treatment. My mother is the current Regent, because I'm below-age. But we all know if I were eighteen, I'd be the rightful ruler of Northland, and I'm from a noble line. We knew there'd be some of this...this fawning," Draco explained.

Ines struggled for a moment for the right thing to say. "I know," she said finally. "I just hadn't expected it to be so obvious. No one treats Potter, Diggory or the Bergness-Prewett twins like that. I mean, Potter is the rightful ruler of two Lands!"

"I'm sorry, but....have you seen Potter? Not only does he...well, look like that, a complete fright, but...his own father doesn't like him!" Draco exclaimed, more loudly than he'd meant to.

"Good thing I put up that privacy charm, huh, Draco?" Ines said. Her eyebrows quirked up. "What on earth do you have against Potter? I know he's scarred, but that's not his fault, and his mother saved us all from...from...Voldemort!"

"I didn't realise you had put up any charms," Draco said. He looked around wildly for a moment. "Good job, Ing, It's virtually undetectable."

"I'm good at that one. Now, quit evading and answer the question," Ines said, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I don't have anything against him, exactly. I just understand why no one is mooning over him or fawning all over him. He's got his friends, hasn't he? But he's a pretty unlikely candidate for a fan-club...just look at him! And there's that snake, and snake language and...it's all just a little...a little off, isn't it?" Draco asked.

"So he really can talk to her?" Ines asked, genuinely curious.

Draco shuddered. "Yes."

"He's not evil, Draco. He's just different than you or me. He's had to grow up differently," Ines argued gently.

"I grew up without a father," Draco pointed out.

"That's true. But, your father isn't dead. His mother is. And near as I can tell...his father blames him for it, if Padma is to be believed," Ines said.

"Do you talk about him often, then?" Draco said as the back of his neck began to feel warm.

Ines shook her head. "No, of course not, it just came up a time or two."

Draco nodded. "What're you studying tonight?" he asked, changing the subject. It made him uncomfortable to think that anyone would spend real time trying to figure out the inner-workings of Harry Potter, but he didn't know why. It wasn't like he, himself, didn't spend hours wondering about Harry and thinking up ways to maybe talk with him, but it made him feel very funny, and not in a good way, to think that others did too.

"I've finished all of my pre-holiday assignments already, obviously," Ines said. "And my holiday-work is also well underway, but I'm having some trouble in Object Transfiguration, so I thought I'd do some reading and take some notes and then spend some time, during the holiday, practicing on little things. Maybe get Anna and Louisa to help me."

Draco tapped a finger on one of her books. "That's a good one, it really helps explain the fundamentals of how...really thinking an object can be another one, deciding it in your head, feeling it for yourself, can be truly helpful in the actual task of changing one object to another."

"I thought it might help. I think the problem is...my brain is very literal. I see an object...like this pencil, and it's all I see. It's a pencil, with an eraser at one end. How can it be something else?" Ines explained.

"Like a needle?" Draco asked.

Ines nodded. "Like anything else."

"First, it has parts. It's made of wood and rubber and graphite. The parts have their own properties. And it is within those properties that you can begin to unravel them. But also, Ing, it's a long, thin, sharp and pointy thing -- just like a needle," Draco said, trying to be helpful.

"But it's just a pencil. It isn't a needle!" Ines made a frustrated sound, like a groan.

"It is also a needle," Draco stated and then he shifted to open her textbook to the correct chapter. "Open the supplemental, as well. It'll help you. Ing."

Ines did what he said and then leaned forward. "You'll help me, you mean."

Draco grinned. "Of course."

************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gryffindor Students in Harry's Year:  
> Lavender Brown, Tilly Fletcher, Hermione Granger, Amanda Hooch, Parvati Patil, Sally-Anne Perks, Emma Stewartson, Sophie Roper.  
> Brogan Crowley, Caio Emil, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley.
> 
> Ravenclaw Students in Harry's Year:  
> Lowri Aliyah, Mandy Brocklehurst, Su Li, Padma Patil, Lisa Turpin, Ines Vasquez, Sally Smith, Prisha Naitee.  
> Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Stephen Cornfoot, Kevin Entwhistle, Anthony Goldstein, Oliver Rivers.
> 
> Slytherin Students in Harry's Year:  
> Millicent Bulstrode, Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass, Morag MacDougal, Primrose Montague, Pansy Parkinson, Emma Vane, Alice Tolipan.  
> Vincent Goyle, Gregory Crabbe, Orson Idris, Fergus Ivor, Morrison MacDougal, Pike Moon, Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott.
> 
> Hufflepuff Students in Harry's Year:  
> Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Emilia Dune, Madeline Jones, Meghan Jorkins, Leanne Loughlan, Fay Dunbar, Lily Moon.  
> Justin Finch-Fletchley, Wayne Hopkins, Owen Hughes, Ernie MacMillan, Charles Parker, Zacharius Smith, Roger Malone, Gary Spinks.


	9. What Is This Feeling (Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Draco's letters to his family.  
> \-- He has written a great deal more to them, which is implied.

**September, a week or two in**

**_Dearest Momsy,_** _  
Well, Mother, as per your advice, I went ahead and spoke with Professor Morningstar. Although the two of you were friendly, in school (of which I still don't understand), Lucinda isn't likely to shift rooms around. She thinks a bit of conflict will help me along, somehow. I also spoke with Nymphadora, while she was on her Night-Watch, and she wasn't helpful at all. She likes Potter -- and since they are cousins too, she wasn't keen to take my side. In any case, studying is still going well -- we both keep to our halves of the room and it is nearly a silent undertaking. I avoid the library when I know he's there, and he does the same with me. We sit as far apart as we dare, at mealtimes and we never share tables in class. It's the best I can do, for now. We're likely to be paired up, over time, in some projects throughout our schooling -- and we're both out for the same P.E. class. It's a hopeless situation. I'll continue to do my best._  
_Your loving son,_  
_Draco._

**October**

**_Dora,_**  
_Of course I gave him a chance! I was perfectly pleasant the entire first month of school! Did he tell you I hate him? I don't hate him! He's just so odd! You can't honestly tell me that he isn't terribly odd! And, no, it's not just the scars. I mean, does anyone know why he's even scarred that way? What's the story? Come, now, Dora, you know I'm not awful. I have higher standards than most, is all. No, I'm not listening to Ron all the time -- though he's a good friend, and some of my other friends completely deserted me upon my Sorting, which you very well know. I'm a bit lonely; I have the right to have a roommate who is also a decent friend, don't I? And he does too! I know Harry seems nice and that you like him, but...isn't some of that Sirius's influence? Write back soon, I do miss you and Andromeda dearly._  
Love from,  
Draco.

**November**

**_Aunt Andromeda,_**  
_Thank you, so much, for the book you sent me. I'm having such a difficult time with Maths, and I know it's a foundational course for Arithmancy later in my school career. My other classes are going so well, and I'm even doing better in Spell Casting than I had thought I would! I am also grateful that you reached out to Sirius for me, and I apologize about the indelicate nature of my questions. It was very nice of him to write to me, as we aren't close. I'm writing him back, but it is taking me a few drafts to put what I want to say into words.  
_ _No, Harry and I are not close. We are polite to each other and quite civil, but I don't expect the greatest of friendships or anything like that. I'm sorry if I'm disappointing you, as I love you dearly, but he and I just don't get on and forcing it doesn't seem exceptionally wise. We're roommates, not friends, and I think it's best if it stays that way. I hope you know that I try very hard to get along with him -- within reason, of course. Mother says it's not in my nature to be overly forgiving, but I hope I may prove her wrong about that. How is Ted doing? Is he recovered from whatever muggle illness he had? Did you make him take ginger, peppermint and orange? Or did you have him take that ghastly muggle syrup? You know I'm always curious._  
_Your nephew and with love,_  
_Draco._

**December**

**_Sirius,_**  
_It's so lovely to be exchanging letters with you, Cousin! I want to apologize for taking so long to reply, I wasn't quite sure what to say, as I know you love Harry so dearly, and that you view him very much like a son. Thank you for taking the time to write to me, and to explain the things I didn't know. I'm sorry if my curiosity pained you, or if I over-stepped. I felt it would be quite rude to ask Harry my questions myself. And, in fact, I wasn't sure how much he actually knows. I know a lot about family secrets, so I wasn't sure who best to ask, and Andromeda mentioned that speaking with you or Professor Lupin would be best. I don't know the Professor outside of class, so that seemed improper. Thank you for telling me the things you didn't really want to tell me. Harry makes more sense now, and I feel badly for him that he's been so disregarded by his family and step-mother. I'm glad he has his grandmother, though she sounds a little scary! I am sorry to upset you, at any point, as I know everyone hopes that Harry and I might see eye-to-eye and become fast friends. That's just not going to happen; we're far too different and see the world through alarmingly different lenses. I do value your friendship, though, Cousin and I hope you'll continue to engage with me even if Harry and I are never close or if we may actively dislike each other in the future -- I can't know what the future holds, after all!  
_ _It's been lovely to chat with you recently, and so do keep in mind your invitation to the Yule Party. Harry is, of course, welcome to come with you, and let me extend an invitation to Professor Lupin as well. I'm certain Dora would be happy to see him as well. And mother would be pleased to see both you and Harry at our large Yule gathering._  
_Sincerely,_  
_Draco._


	10. What Is This Feeling (Pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Harry's letters to his family.

**Mid September**

**_Dear Father,_ **  
_I have been effortlessly sorted into Gryffindor, which I know was your preference. I am roomed with Draco Malfoy, though he's been civil and cordial these past two weeks. We've barely spoken, but did exchange words about our familiars. He seems opposed to sorcery, which I know you'll like. He also seems smart, tidy and a bit aloof -- but his fan-club seems to please him. I can't say that we'll be friends or even so far as friendly, but we're on decent terms, so you have nothing to worry about._  
_Classes are how I had expected them to be, and I find myself enjoying the learning environment. The professors all seem knowledgeable in their fields, given to press upon us studying and homework, and truly dedicated to their respective crafts. I will stay here over the Yule holidays, though I have been extended multiple invitations, at this point._  
_Nymphadora says hello and sends her well regards. Several other people also wish to pass along their greetings and well-wishes; Heir Patil, Heir Hillen, Heir Longbottom and Heir Smith. Prisha also says hello and hopes you're well. Multiple professors also wished for me to send you warm regards; too many to name here. Professor McGonagall wanted me to tell you that she remembers you fondly from your school days and hopes you "aren't up to your usual tricks," whatever that may mean._  
_I apologize for not having sent you a letter during the beginning two weeks of school. I was very busy acclimating to my new environment, and I wanted to have more to report than simply where I was sorted. Additionally, I feel it's possible that Uncle Sirius told you where I'd been sorted already and, again, I wanted to have more to say._  
_Thank you for your attention. Please let me know if there's anything that I can do for you from here, and do let me know if there's anything that needs doing, at Hogwarts or the surrounding areas, for the Estate Business. I am happy to pass along any messages or put into motion any plans -- as needs be._  
_With affection,_  
_Harry_

**October**  
**_Dearest Nessa,_ **  
_I'm sorry it took me a while to write back from your most recent letter. I've been very busy with classes and studying and club activities and coursework. I'm sure you're busy as well! I so enjoyed your last letter, I'm certain that New York City was grand! I wonder, did they go all out for Mabon? It seems like you had a grand time, regardless. Did Shel go with you and Father and the MacMillans? -- You didn't mention him. Did your mother make it to the Cathedral like she wanted? Did you tour the American Ministry?_  
_I know you're still surprised that a Malfoy was sorted into Gryffindor, but do keep in mind -- he was raised by his mother and her family; and her family are also family to us. In any case, that proves out that it's not always whatever was most sorted in your family line. You'll do fine, when you're here in two years time, and I'm sure you'll sort into Gryffindor like father -- as will Shel. If you don't, I promise it'll be fine and I'll support you. No need to spend the next two years worrying about it, though, Nes. Hogwarts will welcome you with open arms, regardless._  
_Prisha hopes you'll write back to her soon, and wants me to prod you into doing so. Is there some reason you haven't yet? I thought that would be resolved by now. Prisha knows that Emily didn't mean anything by what she said, and they've forgiven each other. Doesn't Hestianism tout forgiveness, Nes?_  
_Don't be hard on Sirius and Dromeda; they love you. Quit it with the attitude, they're trying to help you when they can. They know Father makes things hard sometimes, and they are equally aware of your mother's attitude towards me; as are you. You know that being around you is difficult sometimes. You know it, Nessa. Stop complaining about it and do what you need to about it._  
_Love from,_  
_Harry_

**November**  
**_Daadi_ **  
_Hogwarts is as grand and amazing as everyone had always said. I'm so glad that I get to go to school here, even if I am also so pleased to spend my holidays with you and the rest of the family. Prisha seems like she's settled in well, by the way, and Padma is looking out for her. They've gotten close, which I think is very good. I love my classes. I really and truly love my classes. I haven't made any additional friends yet, like I thought I would and no, Draco and I are no further along in a friendship either. I don't expect we ever will be; we just come at things from two totally different sides. It would be nice if everyone just stopped expecting us to bond and be the best of friends. Polite, cordial roommates will have to do._  
_I am increasingly alarmed by the lack of Ozian culture at Hogwarts. I know you didn't go to school here, but for your last year of schooling, but...was there some Ozian culture displayed? There isn't, so much, now, if there was then. It worries me. I feel that the Headmaster has erased a lot of Oz here, which is just absurd._  
_The food and drink is lovely, very good -- but there are no Ozian foods. No Square Meal Tablets offered, no Ozian desserts or beverages. And, oddly enough, we're not allowed Plum Wine or Lacasa Nectar. There aren't any lunch-box or dinner-pail trees on the grounds, nor Plum or Fig trees either. There is a flock of chickens, but they all seem like the normal kind. There's no horses -- either regular or of spectacular colours -- but there is a herd of Thestrals. There seems to be a great deal of creatures in the Forest, though, which is heartening. The Forest has no Fighting Trees, though, which is odd. Did He carve out every vestige of Oz here? For what purpose?_  
_Our Defense professor is excellent at his job, but I'd expect no less given that it's Remus. He's been allowed to bring in other beings, which is good. Thank all the gods, we're allowed to learn about the many dangerous beings of Oz and the many dangerous creatures of the magickal world, from Remus. I've seen no sign of any other Ozian curriculum, outside of the History course and the Spell Casting course. Advanced years have access to a Sorcery course, but it doesn't appear as though there's more than one._  
_There are many, many types of Daylillies around the grounds, though, and I'm happy -- and a little sad -- every time I see them. They do bring a bit of Mum to me, each time I go about the grounds. We do have the usual rainbow of plants and flowers too, which is nice -- very colourful and very beautiful._  
_I miss you. I miss the food of our culture, as well as the food of Oz. I miss our family and my room and just the general easiness of life, in Southland. Southland has such joy, so much of the time, that I hadn't really realized the rest of the world wasn't like that. Our travels, our trips, have always been eye-openers for me, but I honestly thought the sense of....gloom...in Westland was just related to my Father and Stepmother and the oppressive religious aspect of being there. Maybe it's not, and that's good to know. I miss home, Daadi, and I so look forward to seeing you during Yule._  
_I love you so much, Grandmother._  
_Your loving grandson,_  
_Harit_


	11. The Family Reunion (Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry leaves school to attend the Peverell-Potter Family Reunion that James hosts every other year.
> 
>  **bold** is Parseltongue or Another Language.  
>  ** _bold italic_** is Parseltongue magick.  
>  _italic_ is regular magick/spells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've been gone for over a month. I was responsible for a seven year old demon for about three weeks (my partner's kid) and also with the pandemic and self-isolation and things...it's just been a rough time. Here's a new chapter of the Wicked Narrative, though.
> 
> My birthday is later this week. I might not be back with any updates until after that. Thanks for sticking around, and I hope you can understand.

**FEBRUARY**

Harry stepped out of the fireplace, from the Floo connection at Hogsmeade Station, and walked past the ward threshold that bordered the grand fireplace. Roo immediately popped into the room.

"Master Harry is home!" he cried.

Harry laughed and then shook his head. "We're just here for the reunion, Roo."

Roo inspected Harry closely. "Where is Chistery?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders gently, causing Chistery to wake up from where she was curled around his shoulders, under his long-coat. She slithered to the floor. " **Head to our tower, okay? I'll meet up with you there later, after I speak with my father** ," he murmured to her.

Chistery bowed her head gently and then disappeared around the corner. 

"The reunion isn't for hours yet, young Master," Roo commented. 

Harry nodded. "I'm sure my father will have something to say about that as well, but the castle only has access to certain Floo times." 

Roo gave a short nod. "He's in the garden with the caterer and the party planner." 

Harry smiled slightly, but it didn't reach his eyes. He headed down the hall and through the wide, glass double doors quickly, out into the garden. 

"Harry, you're early," James said, his voice coloured with a little disapproval. 

"It was either be early or late, with the Floo times, Father," Harry said as he gave the caterer and the party planner a little head-nod in acknowledgement. 

"You remember Lillibeth and Paulette?" James asked as he gestured to the two women. 

Harry gave a genuine smile this time. "Yes, of course. Miss Caruthers, your food was divine the year before last, and I'm certain that the party is in incredibly good hands, Miss Reeves," Harry said, directing his first comment to Lillibeth and his last to Paulette.

"Well, since you're early, Harry, please go be of some use and help your brother and sister get ready, would you?" James asked as he turned his attention back to the two women. "I want them downstairs and ready to greet our guests by half-past three, Harry."

The warning in James's tone was very apparent to Harry, who turned and walked back into the house very quickly. Although he knew that his sister would have no problems being ready on time, his brother was another story. At seven, Shel was easily distracted by his brightly coloured rooms, games, toys and magickal tools. Although he was dedicated to Hestia like his mother before him, he was still a kid -- and enjoyed the fun of being one, a lot.

Harry made his way up the stairs to the second floor. Shel's rooms were on one side of the long hallway, with James and Melena's rooms on the other and the library at the very end of the hall, which was a large, round room. The floor above him held the guest suites and James' at-home office.

The floor below him was dedicated to a handful of parlours, a bathroom, the Ballroom and the Dining room. The ground floor had two music rooms, a parlour, the Receiving Room, a couple of hallways, the grand staircase, a bathroom and Melena's office. The basement held the kitchens, storage rooms, the House-Elf quarters and the back stairs. There was a fourth floor that Harry had rarely seen anyone use, and the fifth floor, which was where Nessa's rooms were. The sixth floor was the attic on one side and the potions laboratory on the other. The property had a few out-buildings as well -- an Owlery, the equipment shed, the Quidditch pitch and a greenhouse.

Although the Peverell-Potter-Thropp house was much larger than the Savitri house, it wasn't any warmer or homier, as far as Harry was concerned. His grandmother's house was smaller, but cozier, more comfy, and his grandmother had more extensive grounds, gardens, stables and greenhouses too.

**

Harry knocked gently on Shel's door and then called out. "I'm opening the door, Shel, and coming in. Father wants me to help you get ready for the party!" He turned the knob and pushed open the door.

The room was brightly lit by the afternoon light pouring in from the huge windows. Shel lay on the floor, playing, still in his pajamas.

Shel's room was splashed with colour, mostly the primary colours, and hosted a lot of kid-sized colourful furniture and bins of toys.

"Didn't Wynn come in this morning?" Harry asked, a little flabbergasted by his brother's pajama-clad and sprawling appearance.

"Of course she did, Harry!" Shel said excitedly as he jumped up to hug Harry around the waist. He jumped in place, just a little.

Harry patted him awkwardly on the back, his version of hugging back. "Okay, okay, calm down. Why didn't she get you dressed?" He sniffed lightly at Shel's dark hair. "You had a shower, obviously."

"I got into new pajamas after my shower, Har," Shel explained.

Harry winced at the nickname and disentangled himself from Shel's hugging and bouncing and went over to the closet. He looked through the clothes gently and pulled out an appropriate outfit. "Okay, well, you need to finish your morning routine and then get dressed. These clothes, Shel, not anything else. Understand?"

Shel grinned. "I get it, Harrrrrrr-eeeee!" he cried.

"Calm down. What's the matter with you?"

Shel smiled, a little angel-smile that had warning bells go off in Harry's head.

"A cheering charm. Who cast a cheering charm on you?" Harry asked quietly.

"No one. No one cast it, Har-har," Shel said as he began to bounce around the room.

"Who taught you it, then, Shel?" Harry asked.

"Nessarose. Nessa. Ness. Nes," Shel chanted.

Harry groaned and rolled his eyes. "You know you're not supposed to cast it on yourself, unless you really need it, right?"

"I did need it! I woke up all upset," Shel said, perfectly serious.

"In the future, don't cast things on yourself unless told to by an adult, okay?" Harry turned towards the door after getting no response and called out for Wynn.

Wynn popped into the room. "Oh, Master Harry, such a pleasure to see you. Is young Master Sheldyn needing me?"

"Yeah, listen, he's cast a cheering charm on himself and he needs to finish his morning routine, including his work, and then get dressed. Can you...can you help him and supervise him this morning? He's a little...all over the place and our father wants all of us ready to greet guests at half-past three," Harry explained.

Wynn smiled gently. "Of course, Master Harry. I'll take care of it. I'll watch over the young Master, and I'll deal with the cheering charm. Have you taken his wand?"

Harry grimaced. "No, I'll be taking it now, and I...I guess I'll give it to Melena, for her to decide what to do."

"Your stepmother isn't here right now," Wynn said. "But I'm sure she'll be glad that you took this on, once she returns."

"Okay. I'm going to head up and check on Nessa. You'll be fine here, with him?"

Wynn nodded, her ears going a little pink. "Of course, Master Harry. I'm used to Master Sheldyn's antics, at this point." They shared a smile and then Harry grabbed the wand from the bench and left; leaving Shel with the very capable, somewhat motherly, Wynn.

**

On the fifth-floor, Harry knocked on Nessa's door. When she called out for him to come in, he entered the room.

Nessa's bedroom was large, like Shel's, but it also had a huge walk-in closet attached, where he knew Nessa spent a great deal of time. She and Shel each had their own bath and where Shel had a game room and an altar room, Nessa had a personal library and a meditation room.

Comparatively to Sheldyn's rooms, Nessa's were refined and elegant, but also simplistic. Aside from her personal library, which Harry had only been in a handful of times, and her vast closet, Nessa was a minimalist. She made an exception for books, clothes and makeup. Harry knew that she didn't collect anything else, that she wasn't overly fond of other things.

He found her, as was her habit, in her closet, sitting at her large, well-lit vanity. At only nine years old, even Harry understood that Nessa had a rare beauty. She regularly highlighted that beauty with spells, enchantments and makeup.

It did astound Harry that Melena didn't seem to mind Nessa's obsession with clothes and makeup -- he'd have thought that Melena, as religious as she was, would have some objection to her nine-year-old daughter enhancing her beauty all the time and playing up her looks. It seemed to Harry, with his observations, that Melena excused it based on Nessa's real seriousness and, in Melena's words, her disability.

Nessa had been born deaf. A charm, connected to a necklace that Nessa often wore on a rose-gold chain around her neck, allowed her to hear. Without the charm, Nessa did rely on lip-reading and Ozian Sign Language and she was also fluent in British Sign Language.

She, like Harry, had always been a serious child. But, unlike Harry, she had always had a passion for fashion, style and makeup and that passion had always given her a lightness of attitude, when left to do what she loved. Harry had always reserved his more light attitudes, his happiness, for when he wasn't here -- at Peverell-Potter Manor. He relented, a lot, when one-on-one with Nessa, though.

Harry leaned against the door-frame of the huge closet. Nessa sat, in a long silver robe, at the vanity. There were various bottles and little pots spread around her and brushes of various sizes and shapes as well. Her long, blonde hair tumbled in curls and waves down her back. She turned slightly in her chair.

He frowned and stepped forward. **Where's your necklace?** he signed.

Nessa grinned and taped a finger to the dangling earrings at her ears. "Father allowed me to have a couple of new charms commissioned," she said in her gently lilted voice.

Harry smiled. "Are you looking forward to the party?"

Nessa stood and ushered Harry out of the closet and into her bedroom, to the little sitting area. As she sat, she crossed one leg over the other in a perfect replica of her mother and Harry nearly laughed.

"Yes. I really look forward to seeing all of the family, even if I wish Prisha was going to be here too. And I wish that Dora wouldn't bring that Weasley boy, like she has for the last few reunions," Nessa said.

"Come on, Nes. They're best friends. I like seeing Charlie -- it was a fun to hear about Hogwarts from his perspective, wasn't it? I'm sure it'll be really interesting to hear about his apprenticeship. And Dora is always a lot of fun too," Harry defended.

"I like Dora. I do. It's not about Charles Weasley. Honest. It's more about....the reunion is for family. It's only supposed to be family," Nessa said with a slight pout.

"We're related to the Weasleys, a little. You know that," Harry said disapprovingly.

"Barely." She waved a hand and then sat back a little. "In any case, my outfit is all laid out and I'm on time, on my schedule. My work is done and I'm going to have a little snack in an hour too. I'll be in the Receiving Room downstairs, ready to greet guests, by three-twenty."

Harry grinned at his sister for a moment and then rose. "Sounds good, Nessa. And you'll be nice and pleasant to everyone involved in today's gathering, right?"

Nessa smiled politely. "I'm going to do thirty minutes of meditation to ensure that I am nice and pleasant to everyone, Harry."

Harry brushed a hand lightly over her shoulder, a gesture that both of them recognized as his way of being affectionate to his sister. "I'm glad to see you, Nes. I've missed you. It'll be great when you're at Hogwarts next year."

Nessa got up from her seat and began walking back to her walk-in closet. "I know, it'll be great. I look forward to it too, Harry. I wish you were here more often."

"The arrangement between our Father and **Daadi** doesn't allow for me to spend more time here. And you know that my being here only a little bit keeps your mother happy. You know it, Nes," Harry said.

Nessa's nose shot into the air and she crossed her arms over her chest. "That doesn't mean I have to like it."

Harry nodded, gave her a smile and left her to do whatever was next on her list. He headed upstairs and into his tower.

**

In his room, he removed his robes and dress-clothes and hung them neatly on hangers just outside his own closet. In his underthings, he pulled back his covers and slid underneath them. He set his bedside alarm and a secondary alarm on his wand. He put his wand under his pillow.

" **If I'm not awake a few minutes after both of my alarms have gone off, wake me, won't you, Chis?** " he asked Chistery.

" **I'll make ssssure you're awake in time** ," Chistery whispered as she curled up in her terrarium. As he fell asleep, she kept a watchful eye on her friend, nestmate and master. She wouldn't let these people hurt him, even by being the tiniest bit late to his father's gathering. She hated being in this house, but she was dedicated to Harry's happiness. She loved him in a way that made her more a familiar than a pet or even a companion and she'd protect him with her life.

***************

TBC


End file.
